Sunlit Days
by CandiiGal
Summary: Kukai and Utau; Heaven and Earth; Light and Darkness. With every tear shed and laughter heard, eventually, there will be a sunlit day. Welcome, the one-shot collection of Kutau.
1. ocean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: Kukai X Utau**

**A/N: I'm just going to try out Kutau for the first time, probably just out of sheer boredom. I've written this due to the extreme cuteness of the first chapter of Encore! It was just pure fluff of Kutau everywhere. Anyway, there will be more drabbles than one-shots, first of all. I'll just see how long this will last and the response I get from this. Well, I hope you enjoy the first drabble of Sunlit Days.**

* * *

**Sunlit Days**

_(glaringly bright days with him around by her side)_

#oo1: ocean ( the color of his eyes )

* * *

Those cerulean green eyes of his, she can't help but compare them to the ocean at times. Even though they are sometimes refer to as a beautiful shade of emerald, mostly by others; she'd definitely prefer ocean to emerald. Oh, she could picture him giving her that annoyed, playful pout of his when he hears of this.

Whenever he's playing a game, his eyes reflects that of a raging ocean, the shining viridian, green pools in them shine ever so brightly, brimming with confidence and determination which are showed through the impressive goals he scores.

And when he flickers a glance at her from the field, up at the stands, his trademark thousand megawatt smile flashing on his lips; his eyes are that of a still, calm ocean with the waves reverberating invitingly at her, pulling her in, drowning her under the waters as it somehow manages to stop time, just for the slightest of seconds.

Up till now, she just couldn't get over how alike he and the waters are. Maybe it's due to that fact that she has never been afraid of the ocean; no matter what dangers it potentially holds deep beneath the cool, soothing ripples shown on the surface, she's never afraid of it.

Because it has always been the matching color of his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** **Constructive Criticism is welcomed; spot any mistakes? Let me know by dropping a review or PM and I'll see to it immediately. Well, there won't be any particular themes, everything is written randomly with the first thought that enters my mind, but if you wish to contribute any particular random ideas, just feel free to leave me a review or a PM. I'll probably update in a few days or so. Kudos. —D.  
**


	2. challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: Kukai X Utau**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites, I'm really grateful for it. Well, one thing I love about writing drabbles, is how easily they're written and that it doesn't really take much effort than one-shots. I've just returned from a hectic day from school and god do I hate listening on some stupid lectures, it just bores me to death. But then again, without it, I wouldn't have thought about this drabble in the first place. Well, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter of Sunlit Days.  
**

* * *

**Sunlit Days**

_(glaringly bright days with him around by her side)_

#oo2: challenge ( it plows through everything without fail ) 

* * *

He cracks a joke and flashes a crooked smile. She stifles the urge to giggle and stiffens her features, trying to keep a straight face. She desperately wants him to stop, but she has already accepted his challenge and there is no backing out once she seals a deal and knowing him well, he'll never stop till she finally gives in.

She will not lose to that rusty-haired boy with those mesmerizing green eyes of his.

She will not.

He chokes out another joke in between laughter at how she tries to keep her face blank, the hilarity in it is overbearing as she bites down hard on her lips. Closing her eyes, she counts to ten before inhaling deeply— the scent of his boy-ish scent mix with sweat.

One more joke, and she finally wins.

Smiling with glee inside, she fails to notice the mischievous glint in his raging green eyes as a certain pinkette saunters pass them looking quite oblivious to their presence. Creeping up to her, he blows lightly onto her neck which immediately brings out an exaggerated reaction, very much expected from the pinkette who has always been known as a scaredy-cat.

And in the heat of the moment, a giggle escapes her sealed lips at the sound of the shrilly scream and wheezes of hyperventilation from the rosette, which soon takes a turn for a full-blown laughter.

It's only then, she realizes with a deep frown that she'd ultimately lost again.

* * *

**A/N:** **Constructive Criticism is welcomed; spot any mistakes? Let me know by dropping a review or PM and I'll see to it immediately. Hmm, writing Kutau is quite enjoyable and I have to admit it's way different than writing Rimahiko which is definitely a thrill. Oh, and I apologize for the shortness of the (coming) chapters, but please be ensured that the one-shots will be coming up (hopefully).  
**


	3. bittersweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: Kukai X Utau**

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the support for the past chapters. Definitely appreciated, and thanks ffor spotting out the mistakes, a total life-saver. This chapter was inspired by the recent SCP episode. I had no idea that just once glance of Ikuto could fill my veins with that much inspiration. Well anway, I hope you would enjoy the next drabble of Sunlit Days.**

* * *

**Sunlit Days**

_(glaringly bright days with him around by her side)_

#o13: bittersweet ( saying his name like that )

* * *

He laid the damp cloth across her forehead and sighed heavily, brushing a few stray blonde strands away from her pale, sickly features. It really had been such a long time since the last time Utau had gotten herself sick, and it would be times like this, he would be put in charge to look after her while their parents were gone— they were always away anyway.

But of course, being the only baby sister he had, he would never have the heart to turn their request down in the first place. But, this was probably the first time in eons that he'd taken care of a sick Utau, and this was the first time he had seen her this sick, that it was almost heartbreaking for him.

The dreaded fever seemed to have soak up every single ounce of life and energy from her, causing her to look like an exact replica of a piece of glass— Pale, fragile and lifeless. The only sound resonating through the walls of her room was her own heavy breathings and it wouldn't take an idiot to figure out that she was having difficulties breathing from the constant tossing and wheezing.

He slouched forward, grasping for her fingers as he brought it up to his cheek. The iciness of it pricked his cheek, seeking for the warmth his cheek held, hungrily. He brushed his lips lightly against her long, slender fingers and inhaled deeply her strong scent of blueberries, smiling lightly as he recalled the fond memory of her, calling his name in that sweet, unforgettable tone of hers in her sleep. He can't help but wonder if she was dreaming about him now.

"Ku...kai..."

His dark, coal eyes widened with shock and he nearly dropped her hand. If it weren't for his sharp hearing, he wouldn't have been able to catch what she'd just said. It was so subtle, so imperceptible, yet, so piercing at the same time— a pang of pain aimed right at his heart.

A small smile flickered across his lips faintly as he couldn't help but feel bittersweet at the fact that he'd lost his beloved sister to a mere stranger he'd knew.

* * *

**A/N:** **Constructive Criticism is welcomed; spot any mistakes? Let me know by dropping a review or PM and I'll see to it immediately. Hmm, I've always viewed Ikuto as the protective older brother type, even though he never really shows it. I don't know for you guys out there, but that's how I interpret it. —D.**


	4. comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: Kukai X Utau**

* * *

**Sunlit Days**

_(glaringly bright days with him around by her side)_

#oo4: comfort ( in his arms she will be )

She feels cold. So cold inside.

_Hush, I'm right here._

It's only times like this he'll know what to do.

_I'll never leave you._

He'll wrap her tightly in his arms where she yearns to be, where she feels the safest, the warmest— her sanctuary. It'll only be then, she'll allow her salty tears to seep through the fabric of his jacket where he'll whisper those soothing words in that firm, yet gentle voice of his into her ear.

_You'll always have me by your side..._

She misses him terribly and feels utterly alone without the comfort of his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** **Constructive Criticism is welcomed; spot any mistakes? Let me know by dropping a review or PM and I'll see to it immediately. It's short, yeah, I know. I'm just slightly busy with stuff this few days. I'm packing to leave the country for some field trip out of school, finally getting to see a small part of the world, hurray. So in the mean time, I'll just probably squeeze out a few chapters here and there, and start updating my other fics. I'll just hope you'll stay tune for the next chapter of Sunlit Days. —D.  
**


End file.
